vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rathalos
Summary The flagship monster of the entire Monster Hunter series and one of only two monsters to have appeared in every game in the series. Rathalos is a type of monster known as a Flying Wyvern, and it uses the fire element as its primary weapon. In-game description: Terrible wyverns called "Kings of the Skies". Along with Rathians, they stake wide territories centered around their nests. Rathalos descend on invaders from the sky, attacking with poison claws and breath of fire. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly far higher Name: Rathalos, HC Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, HC Azure Rathalos, Destruction Wyvern Rathalos | Flame Rathalos | Silver Rathalos, HC Silver Rathalos | Dreadking Rathalos | Zenith Rathalos | Zerureusu Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Flying Wyvern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Absorption, Sound Manipulation, Breath Attack (Capable of breathing out a stream of fire), Enhanced Senses (Has eyesight rivalling that of some bird of prey), Fire Manipulation (Capable of breathing out a stream of fire, can shoot fireballs and can bite while mouth is filled with flames), Flight (Can most often be found flying around), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Poison Manipulation (Capable of poisoning foes with its sharp talons), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of causing Stun), Explosion Manipulation (Fireballs explode on impact with something), Resistance to Fire and Disease Manipulation | Same as regular Rathalos, except Poison Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement | Same as regular species | Same as regular Rathalos, except Status Effect Inducement, alongside Resistance to Light Manipulation (Shown to be resistant to flash bombs) | Same as regular Rathalos alongside Light Manipulation (Can create light using their scales) | Same as Regular Rathalos alongside Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Immune to shock traps) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to other large monsters like Giadrome, who can freeze other monsters) | City Block level (Should be at least as strong as a regular Rathalos, if not stronger due to being a Variant) | Small Country Level+ (Has power that rivals the likes of the Minor Elder Dragons like Kirin and Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho) | Small Country Level+ (Comparable to the likes of Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho and Minor Elder Dragons like Kirin) | Small Country level+ (Is the most powerful variation of Rathalos and should thus be at least as strong as the likes of HC Silver Rathalos and Dreadking Rathalos, if not stronger) | At least Small Country level+, possibly far higher (Should be comparable to Garuba Daora) Speed: Supersonic (Able to react and keep up with Astalos, who is this fast. Capable of flying at near the speed of sound while carrying Aptonoth casually) | Supersonic '''flight speed and reactions | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the likes of Deviljho and Abyssal Lagiacrus) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be stronger than Tetsucabra) | At least Class 100 (Should be at least as strong as a regular Rathalos, if not stronger due to having a larger muscle mass) | At least Class 100, likely far higher | At least Class 100, likely far higher | At least Class 100, likely far higher | At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class | Small Country Class | Small Country Class | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class, possibly far higher Durability: City Block level | City Block level | Small Country Level+ | Small Country level+ | Small Country level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly far higher Stamina: High (Capable of staying in the air for long periods of time, can fight for dozens of minutes and sustain large amounts of damage and will still be able to fight) Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters with physical attacks due to size, Tens of meters, likely higher with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Rathalos has -20% resistance while average hunter has 0% resistance) | Unknown | Unknown (Has 0% resistance to the Dragon element, but has more advanced skills than the likes of regular Rathalos and Azure Rathalos) | Same as regular Rathalos | Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) and Thunder | Weak to Water | Weak to Water and Ice | Weak to Water | Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) and Thunder | Weak to Water and Ice | Weak to Dragon and Ice Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite:' A simple bite. Often has traces of fire along with it. *'Fireball:' Breathes a fireball. *'Poison Claw:' Attacks with claws. Can poison foes. *'Flame Column:' Creates a pillar of flame to engulf enemies. *'Fire wave:' Spreads flames everywhere in a heatwave-like move. After doing this, the entire area erupts in an explosion. Key: Base/HC/Azure/HC Azure/Destruction Wyvern Rathalos | Flame Rathalos | Silver/HC Silver Rathalos | Dreadking Rathalos | Zenith Rathalos | Zerureusu Gallery HC Rathalos.png|HC Rathalos Flame Rathalos.png|Flame Rathalos Azure Rathalos.png|Azure Rathalos HC Azure Rathalos.png|HC Azure Rathalos Silver Rathalos.png|Silver Rathalos HC Silver Rathalos.png|HC Silver Rathalos Black Flame King Rathalos.png|Dreadking Rathalos Zenith Rathalos.png|Zenith Rathalos Rathalos_smash ultimate.png Others Notable Victories: Doppo Orochi (Grappler Baki) Doppo Orochi's Profile (Base Rathalos and Prime Doppo Orochi was used. Speed isn't equalised, starting distance is 5 meters, and the location is Maximum Tournament Arena) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Capcom Category:Monster Hunter Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Absorption Users